Repeating Destinies
by Erun1
Summary: TAKING OC'S. There is a new generation of heroes. However, as the new heroes discover, destinies repeat. Madara is still at large as Tobi. Will our new shinobi be lost in the world of lies and secrecy? What happens when they uncover a secret, something so crucial, it could determine the fate of the world? WARNING: Yaoi, rape, swearing, etc. Do not own any characters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ALRIGHT! This is a new generation of Naruto shinobi and kunoichi! OC's are welcome, and please submit them! Use the following form and PM me. I will inform you of the problems, if there are any. There are Naruto characters, but the main ones are the OC's. I will be killing some of your characters off, submit more if you wish.

Name:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Abilities: (NO Rinnegan or Sharingan, unless you ask to be an Akatsuki member)

Strengths: (taijutsu, ninjutsu, etc.)

Weaknesses: (elements, weaknesses in personality, you have to have at least 1 or 2)

Personality:

Appearance: (please be descriptive)

Favorites: (food, games, etc.)

Past: (not too sobby, unless in Akatsuki. Again, there will be a separate form thing at the end that you must fill out to apply)

Family: (Parents can be anyone in village. No yaoi, sorry. And unless you plan on filling out another form for the Akatsuki, no Akatsuki parents either. And Sasuke is a choice, just please don't make your child a Sharingan prodigy. More details at the end.)

Village: (Preferably anywhere but Amegakure, as that is the Akatsuki's village)

Other:

You may have at the most 3 OC's.

I have 3.

Chappy 1; Intro to Hioshi. BEGIN!

I smirked, racing down the hallway, Ino-sensei chasing me. I bumped into Kiashi and Jinjuku on the way out the door, shouting an apology over my shoulder.

"Sorry, guys!" I laughed and contined running.

My spiky black hair bounced as I turned the corner and ran straight into two kids.

"Ouch! Dammit. Sorry, guys!" I called, already on my feet and running, Ino-sensei right behind me.

"HIOSHI UZUMAKI! YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ino screamed angrily, turning heads up and down the crowded street. "I SWEAR, WHEN I CATCH UP WITH YOU!"

I burst into my dad's office, panting and giggling. "Hide me, dad!"

He sighed, reaching down to pick me up in his arms. "Not again..you're not becoming a very good shinobi, with what you're spending your time on."

I laughed a little then smirked as Ino-sensei ran into the room.

"Naruto, let me have at him!" she growled, glaring at me. "He's been putting tacks on my chair!"

Dad sighed, and looked at me seriously. "We need to have a talk. Ino, you can yell at him later. Besides, you have a mission with Sakura and Sasuke later, better meet up with them."

She perked up at that, still holding onto that long time crush, and bolted out the door.

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, seriously. Shinobi work is supposed to be ffuunn! Not this boring classroom stuff!"

He laughed, still in a good mood. "Look, when I was a kid-"

"I know, I know. You played pranks on Iruka-sensei, and look at you now. You beat the Akatsuki, blah blah." I sighed. "I just wanna train, like Uchiha-san's kids! They get to train all the time!"

Dad chuckled, and put me down. "Look, why don't you go into the village and play. Meet some new friends, you and Sasuke's kid don't get along too well." (hint, hint; I need a Sasuke's child OC)

I pouted. "Train me after?"

He smiled and nodded. "Tell your mom, I don't want her worrying."

I bounced out the door, yelling "alright!" and headed down the hall, stopping to say hi to the elders.

"Hi, Grandma Tsunade! Hi, Grandpa Kakashi!"

Tsunade groaned. "Not even a sama?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It's Naruto's kid, what do you expect? Flowers and chocolate?"

I laughed and waved before taking off down the hall again, almost crashing into my mom.

"Oh! Hioshi-kun, you need to slow down and watch where you're going!" she scolded, smiling still.

I hugged her. "Dad's gonna train me later! Hey, hey, when's Uncle Neji and Aunty Tenten coming over?"

She smiled. "They're coming for dinner. Be polite to them, alright?!"

I nodded again, and dashed down the hall, ignoring her warnings about slowing down.

I flew out the door and zoomed into the village. Maybe I'll actually make a friend, someone who doesn't like me for being the 6th Hokage's son. I eyed the villagers children, too plain. I wanted to find a friend to train with.

"Hey, you're that kid who ran into us earlier!" a voice sounded behind me, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I turned to face the boy.

He was about 10 years old, and had spiky dark red hair. His headband, a plain piece of fabric, was pulled over his right eye, just like Grandpa Kakashi's. His left eye was a strange orange color, surprisingly not clashing with his hair color. He held out his hand.

"I'm Nagihiko." he smiled slightly.

"Nagihiko?" I asked, shaking hands with him.

He nodded solemnly. "It isn't a common name, I know."

A small squeak directed my attention towards the girl clinging to his leg. "Who's that?"

"Oh, this is Ame. She's my little sister, she's only 4." Nagihiko's hand tightened protectively over her shoulder and she smiled at me.

"Pleased to meet you." her hair was a soft blue color, and long. She too had a headband over one eye, but it was her left one. The visible eye that she had was a hazel color accenting her hair color.

"Hi!" I straightened up, my Leaf headband flashing. "I'm Hioshi! I'm a genin in this village. I was just about to go train, wanna come?"

Nagihiko tilted his head. "Shinobi? Oh, uhm...I'm not sure. I mean, I'd love to but Ame-"

"Oh, stop acting like I'm a baby,for Jashin's sake! I'm 5,I can take care of myself." she pouted.

I laughed. "I like her attitude. Come on, it'll be fun!"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I suppose..."

I grinned. "Great! Let's go!"

A/N: ALRIGHT! So, let me explain. Those were my 3 OC's. Ame, Nagihiko, and Hioshi. Ame means rain, Nagihiko's name sake shall be explained later, and Hioshi means honor.

The Akatsuki form:

Parents:

Sad Past:

Reason for joining:

Why you would be recruited:

Age:

Any other things we need to know:

I won't be accepting many Akatsuki OC's, I already have some plans but let me say a few things:

Sharingans. Only allowed in Sasuke's child. He only has one. So get it while you can. I decide when they are activated, though. And how far it advances.

Rinnegan: Not an option anymore

Byakugan: Only in Naruto's other child and in Neji and Tenten's kid.

Jinchurikii: None. All the others have been replaced, and Gaara and Naruto are still alive, soo...

Akatsuki Parents: the only Akatsuki parents available are Kisame, Deidara, and Itachi. They had a one-night fling with some random girl and got a baby 9 months later. There.

Sad pasts: Akatsuki members are permitted to have sad pasts. Other then that, it's unlikely.

That's it, guys. Please pm me with OC's!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2! This story is gonna get eventful...

BEGIN! CHAPPY 2!

Ame's POV

I instinctively grabbed onto my oniisan's hand. He looked down, and nodded, pulling us forward.

"Are you sure it's safe to be with this kid?" I asked, tilting my head.

"It's going to be fine. I doubt he has any connections to him, and we may be able to stay here slightly longer then the last village." he thought, tugging me along.

"But the training. I mean, should I participate? I'm already at a chunin level, I don't wanna blow it." I pretended to be running to keep up, still speaking to my brother via telepathy.

"No. You shouldn't participate, you're young enough to act as though you can't." we stopped, the hyper kid grinning.

"My dad's coming soon, we can train with him!" he waved his arms around in the air, speaking quite loudly.

Nagihiko cut off our silent conversation by speaking first. "Who's your dad?"

I looked away, I didn't like conversations about my parents. They weren't heroes, although they should have been.

"My dad's Naruto Uzumaki, the 6th Hokage!" Hioshi puffed out his chest, his head held high.

I widened my eyes. The Hokage? My hazel eyes sought Nagihiko's. His short nod told me what I wanted to know.

"Alright. We'll wait, that's fine." he sat on a nearby rock, sighing.

I smiled. The Hokage could help us, right? He was supposedly a nice man, and he doesn't like criminals. Yeah, he could definitely help.

"Hioshi-kun?" a deep voice, well, deeper than oniisan's, called out, and a man with yellow hair came strolling out of the woods.

"Dad!" Hioshi ran straight into him and tackled him into the ground. Niisan and I glanced at each other.

"Dad, Dad! I made some friends!" Hioshi yelled, dragging the Hokage over to us.

He chuckled warmly, smiling at us. "Why, hello there."

"Hello, Uzumaki-sama.." Niisan bowed politely, nudging me to make me do the same.

"No need to call me sama. Uzumaki-san's fine." he waved his hand, still grinning widely.

"Of course, sir. I'm Nagihiko." Niisan smiled slightly.

"Nice to meet you! Now, who's this charming young lady?" Uzumaki-san bent down in front of me.

"This is my little sister."

"I'm Ame...pleased to meet you, Uzumaki-san.." I smiled shyly, a small blush creeping up my cheeks from the attention.

"Well, I was coming out here to get Hioshi and bring him to dinner. Why don't we walk you home?" Uzumaki-san stood, grabbing Hioshi's hand.

"Aww, dad! You said training!" Hioshi complained, tugging away.

"No, your mother is going to be upset if you get dirty before Uncle Neji and Aunt Tenten come over." Uzumaki-san pouted childishly, making me smile. "So, Ame-chan and Nagihiko-kun, I haven't seen you before. Where do you live?"

We glanced at eachother. "We don't live here..we just came, our parents were murdered and we're fleeing from the culprit." Nagihiko muttered, at least it wasn't a total lie.

"Geez. You can stay with us, I know what it's like to have no parents." Uzumaki-san took my hand as well, and pulled both of us along, Nagihiko walking beside us. "Come on, come and meet my wife."

A/N: OC'S WELCOME! Please review!

Ame: this sounds promising...

Nagihiko: as long as he doesn't find us again...if he does, I will protect you with my life, Ame.

Hioshi: -grins- you guys rock!

Please send me OC's!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WOOH! I lost count of chapters already...

The OC's are comin' in fast :3 haha thanks everyone!

Sasuke's and Sakura's kid, Deidara's kids, and Kiba and Hinata's kid are already taken. Fyi.

Chappy something. BEGIN!

(POV of nobody)

Kanashi sighed as she was pulled to the door. She absentmindedly chewed on the pocky in her mouth, sticking another in when she was finished.

"Be polite, Kanashi." her mother often chastised her for this.

"Mom, it's Naruto-sama! I don't need to. Besides, dad isn't!" she pointed out, crossing her arms, causing her choppy black hair to sway.

Sasuke, her father, smirked. "Fair enough-GAH!"

Kanashi sighed as, once again, her mother angrily hit her dad on the head. She reached forward and tapped on the door, Hinata opening it.

"Come on in, Kanashi-chan! Oh, Sasuke-kun, you look like you need an ice pack."

Sasuke grimaced, rubbing his head. "You could say that."

Kanashi marched straight past Hinata, giving her a "hn", and bumped into a small girl.

"Watch it, shrimp." she glared at her.

"Who are you calling shrimp, teme." the other girl glared at her, turning and walking into the kitchen.

"Don't bother my sister." a boy about her age stepped through the living room doorway, glaring angrily at Kanashi.

"Whatever." Kanashi glared back, stomping past him and flopping onto the couch.

They were new to the village, she thought. And the boy is a very protective brother.

"Oh dear." Hinata sighed, turning back to Sasuke and Sakura. "Dinner's ready, perfect timing. Neji and Tenten are on a mission, it's just us."

They both nodded, motioning for Kanashi who got off the couch and sulked into the dining room where Hioshi, Nagihiko, and Ame already sat.

"Alright everyone, dattebayo!" Naruto strode into the room. "I'd like you to meet Ame and Nagihiko, our guests along with Kanashi, Sakura, and teme."

"Dobe.." Sasuke muttered, wincing when Sakura smacked him.

"Pleased to meet you.." Ame smiled, her expression slipping when her gaze met Kanashi's.

"Dinner is ready. Why don't the kids eat in the living room?" Hinata smiled brightly, handing everyone their food.

"Thank you." Nagihiko murmured, discretely pushing some of his food onto Ame's plate.

"You're welcome, Nagihiko-kun." Hinata ushered them into the other room then vanished into the hallway.

There was an awkward silence.

"Soo..Kanashi-chan-" Hioshi began.

"Don't call me that, baka." she glared at him, sitting down on the couch.

"Touchy." he muttered.

"I'm sorry if we didn't exactly get along at first. I'm Ame." the little girl extended her hand, pulling it back at the cold glare she received.

"Don't look at my sister like that, or I will tear you apart." Nagihiko threatened, ignoring Ame when she protested.

"Bring it on, tomato-head. Your hair is about the same color as your face'll soon be when I beat you." she taunted.

Hioshi got up and stood between them. "Come on, guys-"

Ding dong!

The door bell rang, and everyone froze.

A/N: I hope I got Kanashi right. It's my first attempt at a new requested OC, sooo...Sorry it was so short.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: new chapter! :D the next OC to enter will be: Kurai! :3 it's the OC submission from Jodie.

All other OC's that are not from the leaf shall be introduced during the chuniin exams. Or however you spell it.

(Hioshi's pov)

We all froze when the doorbell rang again, and the hushed whispers from the dining room stopped as well.

Ame and Nagihiko stood, and I almost laughed as Ame dove behind the couch while Nagihiko transferred his cold stare from Kanashi to the door. Honestly, I can't believe that Kanashi finally found someone who could beat her in a glaring contest.

"Who is it?" my mom called, motioning for us to back away from the hallway.

"It's Kurai!" my sister's, well, half-sister's, muffled voice rang out.

I grinned while Kanashi made a tiny "hn". Learning the language of the Uchihas at an early age was quite useful. I could tell it meant, "go away, nobody wants you here, mutt."

"Come on in!" my mom smiled hugely, and I felt a pang of jealousy.

She always liked Kurai better, but seeing as both of them are girls, it wasn't too bad.

"Thanks." Kurai opened the door and shook her head, it had started to rain harder outside. The water droplets got everywhere, and her grey hoodie looked soaked.

"Don't shake your head like that, dog. It's getting on my food." Kanashi glared at her.

Before Ame and Nagihiko, Kurai was the only person to not back down when Kanashi's signature Uchiha Stare locked onto them.

"Don't call me dog, weasel." Kurai growled, Ama, her puppy, yipping away insults in her coat.

"I'm not a weasel. That was my uncle's name, baka." Kanashi muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. By the way, mom, somebody came with me. He said he was looking for his kids?" Kurai shrugged and pushed past her into the living room, plopping onto the couch and turning the radio on.

Ame squeaked from behind the couch while Nagihiko growled loudly and stood his ground.

"I am."

I stiffened, that voice was seemingly out of nowhere. A man, about my sensei's age and taller than my dad, stepped into the house, barely visible from my place in the living room. He smiled, a perfect smile. His hair was long and black, looking to be about the same color as Kanashi's. I looked questioningly at her, and she glared back. I nodded, the glare obviously meant "Hioshi, you're so smart, you can probably tell that he's not related to me".

"I lost my children Ame and Nagihiko, they were quite upset when their mother died." his voice was as smooth and beautiful as his appearance.

My mother, thank gods, wasn't fooled by his beauty and charade. "Oh really."

The man spotted Nagihiko, probably cause of his red hair. I swear, that kid's easy to pick out of a crowd.

I stood, ready to protect my friends. I knew that their parents had died, who would lie about that?

"Nagihiko-kun, get Ame. You are grounded, and we're coming home." the man's tone was soft, but behind it was threats and anger. I could sense that kind of thing, and I didn't like it.

"Leave us alone." Nagihiko's cold glare hardened, and I raised an eyebrow. Damn, that kid might really give Sasuke-teme a run for his money.

"What do you-"

"I'm sorry, is there a problem here?" dad strode into the hallway too, glancing at Nagihiko.

"Yes. Those are my children, Ame and Nagihiko." the man sighed, running a hand through his black hair. "I'm sorry if they caused you any trouble, but we have to get back home."

"You aren't..." Ame had appeared from behind the couch. "You aren't our father. Our father is dead, you showed us his body. Leave."

The man chuckled, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Ame-chan, you don't know what you're saying." he strode past Hinata and Naruto, ignoring their protests, and grabbed Ame's hand and Nagihiko's wrist.

"Let go of my sister." Nagihiko growled, kunai in hand.

"Don't try it, Nagi-kun." the man smiled, his grip on Ame tightening.

Nagihiko glared at him, while everyone else did the same.

"Niisan...don't hurt yourself just because of me..." Ame whispered, tugging at his sleeve.

Nagihiko looked down at her and sighed. "Fine.."

I stood, about to shout at the man, when my father shot me a warning glance. The man walked out of the door, dragging the two with him.

A/N: :3 yayz! More of Kanashi and Kurai next chappy, sowwy you two.

Kanashi: hn..

Hioshi: -pouts- my new friends are gone.


	5. Chapter 5

The next character to enter will be Shinhiko. Thank you, to those who entered OCs. Again, and I'll say this a lot, many of them will only enter in the chuunin exams. The teams for the exams are as follows (spoilers for my story, if you don't want to read, skip it.)

SPOILERS.

Team 3: Hioshi, Nagihiko, Kanashi

Team 4: Kurai, Shinhiko, Ame

The jounin for each team is as follows:

3: Shikamaru

4: Neji

SPOILERS OOVERRR

Chappy 5? BEGIN!

(Nagihiko POV)

Hioshi was angry. He was beyond furious. In fact, if his dad weren't a shinobi, he'd tear him to pieces then regret it later. His new friends, gone!

I watched silently as that murderer disappeared, pulling our clones with him. I waited until his chakra, although very low, vanished as well, and I nudged Ame to inform her.

"He's gone?" her words echoed clearly in my mind, and I nodded in response.

"Dad, how could you?! They're gone with that man who they didn't even WANT to go with!" Hioshi kept rambling, and I rolled my eyes.

"Hioshi, shush." Hinata-san chided him.

"Yeah. Ame, Nagihiko, I want to know who you really are, and how you can make shadow clones." Naruto's voice was loud, and we sighed.

Both of us stepped out from the couch, I tucked Ame behind me.

"We aren't technically shinobi. But our entire family was, and they all had different techniques." my visible eye narrowed when I said this, I had to be careful about what I told them.

"Who was your family?" Naruto glanced at Hinata, and she nodded, ushering everyone but Sasuke and Sakura upstairs.

"You won't get angry, right?" Ame peeked out from behind my leg, looking quite worried.

"Of course not." Sure, Naruto could say that now, but wait until he heard.

"You can't ever tell anyone. That man murdered our mother." I warned them. "He's extremely dangerous, and I'd understand if you don't want us near your children."

"No, it's fine. Just inform us. Who was your father?"

I sighed. "Our father..he was killed by someone in this room. I am not accusing anyone, because it was for a right cause. That's why we're here. However... he was a kind person, and our father."

Ame nodded fervently, taking my hand. I squeezed hers to reassure her.

"Who was it?" Naruto looked impatient, and Hinata came down the stairs.

"Our father...was Pein."

(time lapse 1 month)

"Team 1. Kurarama..." the teacher drabbled on, and I sighed. "Team 2.."

"Hey, Nagi-kun, who's team will you be on?" the annoying girl to my left batted her eyelashes, pathetic, really.

"He'll be on mine!" Hioshi, who was sitting above me, grinned and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Team 3. Hioshi-"

"YEEAAHHHH!" Hioshi grinned while Shinhiko and him high-fived.

I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly, and my gaze met Ame's. She was sitting next to Kurai and Kanashi, the three surprisingly close friends.

"Hioshi, would you let me finish?" Ino glared at him.

"Sorry, sensei." Hioshi smiled.

"Thank you. Hioshi, Nagihiko, and Kanashi."

All three of us groaned.

"Sensei! Why do I have to be with her?!" Hioshi jabbed a finger in Kanashi's direction.

"I'd rather work only with tomato over there." she nodded at me.

"Thanks, eggplant." I glared at her, her hair really was that kind of color in the right light.

"Hn."

"Your teams are your teams, and so you need to learn how to work well together." Ino sighed. "Team 4 is Ame,"

I frowned, paying attention now.

"Kurai, and Shinhiko."

Ame smiled happily, nudging Kurai who smiled back.

"WOOH!" Shinhiko and Hioshi grinned, high-fiving again.

I laughed lightly, pulling my headband down further over my left eye.

"Your jounin senseis shall meet you later this afternoon. For now, it's lunch-" Ino blinked as Hioshi and Shinhiko dashed out of the door. "Ok?"

I followed them out slowly, waving at Ame. They sat under the usual tree, Hioshi quickly claiming the swing.

"Hey, Nagi!" he grinned.

"Hi." I raised an eyebrow as Shinhiko began to poke at the ants crawling around on the big tree.

"Ne, guys!" he stopped prodding at the bark, turning to face us. "Can I try a jutsu out on you guys?"

Hioshi barely looked up from trying to open his lunchbox. "It's your turn, Nagi."

I sighed. "Quit calling me that. And, fine.."

Shinhiko jumped up, pulling me to my feet. "All right!" he formed the had signs for dog, boar, and snake. "Thousand Ant Bites-no-jutsu!"

I grimaced as the (now familiar) feeling of invisible bugs began to take over. The stinging pain of bites began to occur, and I resisted the urge to swat at them until..

"Damn it." Shinhiko pouted. "Only 5 seconds."

Hioshi finally looked up, his mouth full of ramen. "That's better then last time."

Shinhiko nodded happily. "Yeah, it is!"

I sighed, scratching my arm where a genjutsu ant bit me, and sat on the ground, pulling out a tin of rice.

"Hey, Nagi, where's all that food my mom packed you?" Hioshi asked while Shinhiko cooed to his bugs.

"Oh. I gave it to Ame." I muttered, spooning the rice into my mouth.

"Ame has her own food, though." Hioshi pointed out, aiming his chopsticks at me.

"But she's still too skinny." I countered.

"Yeah. What he said!" Shinhiko nodded, serious for once.

"By the way, Shinhiko, can I ask you something?" I smiled lightly.

"Coursh. Shoot." his mouth was already full of food.

"Can you watch over my sister for me? Please?" I asked, looking into his eyes so he would know I was serious.

"Sure. You're sister's so little, it's hard to believe she's so skilled." he grinned, bits of noodles stuck in his teeth.

"Lunch time's over!" a teacher called, and all of us filed back into the building, Hioshi and I going one way, Shinhiko the other.

A/N: Shinhiko's actually less serious..I'm just trying to enter him in the story, if he's OOC I apologize..


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, so I know it took me so long to complete, but I had to prioritize. I have not yet finished burying my dead stories, and my parents have decided to take both my itouches during the week soo...This is a filler chappy btw. It does have meaning, but u can skip it and the story'll still make sense. (the hurricane sent a huge ass branch down onto my room. I'm fine, but my itouch and computer? XP. So I had to rewrite everything and I was all "shiz, that is not happening." So now it's only this, Bow, and Tarnished Silver that will continue until I get the spirits high enough to finish everything else...)

* * *

Chappy _? BEGIN!

Ame sighed, glancing out of the window as she waited for her sensei. It had begun to rain, reminding her of last nights dream.

(Italics)

"You can not be serious, Madara." she strode down the hallway, feeling the cool air press against her bare neck. In truth, this was not her. Nighttime was when she tended to relive her father's memories.

"I am completely serious. I do not wish to sire a child with Konan as I have no attraction to her, and your Rinnegan is far more possible in your child then in mine." the elder man, at least, elder as far as Pein knew, had come to him with a proposal. Ame knew this well, as the suggestion was what she had dreamt of the night before this.

"No! I am not having a child with Konan, the idea is absurd!" Pein, Ame, was turned harshly, and found himself glaring at cold red eyes.

"Do so, or I shall not hesitate to rip you apart piece by piece. Although you are a valued member, I can simply use your DNA to create children, however, this method is easier." the man threatened, his grip tightening.

Fear ran through Ame like a sharp kunai. "I shall consider it.." the words left her, or rather, Pein's, mouth before she could stop them. Not that she had any control over the memory.

"Good boy.." Madara purred. "Meet me in your room in 20 minutes.."

Ame hated these dreams. The rape, the abuse, the horrible things that her father had put up with, and that she lived through.

She awoke with a start, barely aware of a hand on her shoulder. She found herself staring into the orange eyes of her brother, gasping and swallowing the warm air in relief.

"Bad dreams again?" her brother asked softly, smiling a bit. He rubbed her back, knowing how hard they were for her.

Ame panted, relaxing slightly in the presence of her brother. "By asking me if I had dreamt of bad occurrences, you imply that I dream of happy things as well. No, I didn't have a bad dream. I am merely reliving our father's memories. Perhaps he's still alive, within our DNA."

Nagihiko blinked, then tilted his head. "That would be quite interesting. However, I've always wondered, why is it that you have speak with such intelligent words, and where on earth did you pick up an accent such as that one?"

Ame laughed. "You converse with me in such a way, and yet you wonder why I talk like this? It is natural for me, I do not speak modern tongue without concentration. However, to answer your questions brother, I read. And I...I once met this man with an accent such as this. It is quite intriguing, and I have decided to give it a try. British, or English is the word he use to describe this way of speaking, I believe."

"Quite. It is pretty, it suits you." Nagihiko made to stand when a small hand clenched his.

Ame looked down, turning slightly red. "I..brother..do not leave, please.." her voice trembled, and sounded slightly off to her. She had changed her accent, having a knack for copying sounds and voices that she heard.

Nagihiko nodded and moved closer, smiling as he coaxed her to sleep, telling stories, both happy and funny, to lull her into a dreamless state.

"Odd..." Ame thought as she closed her eyes. "This side of Nagihiko... I wonder why he keeps himself...hidden.."

* * *

A/N: crappy, I know, but I was rushed, sorry. Tell me if this dream was revealing, cause it should have been, slightly.

Watching the Avengers gave me some ideas. :3 not too happy ideas, inspired by Loki..I love Loki, I feel so bad for him..it's those villains who were created by the heroes themselves that I love. The villains who have a reason to be evil, and who's pasts are tragic. Plus the fact that I'm adopted too and I feel like nobody loves me sometimes TT_TT haha he knows what it's like...

I wanna have one of the characters, probs Ame, Nagi, or Kurai say "Have you ever felt what it is like to be alone? To be unwanted, to have never had parents, to be just something left over, a mistake. Because that is what I am. And if I'm a mistake in it of itself, I can't afford to create another one."

So I drew inspiration from Loki, and I must say...SORRY AME! Dx looks like her life is gonna be the hardest...

I just felt like doing this..Saddest pasts/futures:

1) Ame

2) Nagi

3) Kanashi

3) Kurai

4) Hioshi

4) Shinhiko


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: GUUUYYYSSS! I DID ITT! Lmfao XD sorry for the wait, so much to do, high school :P

Chappy _? BEGIN!

Nagihiko sighed and rolled his eyes and Hioshi placed an eraser between the door and the wall, balancing it so that it would hit the one who opened the door.

"Heheheh..." Hioshi smirked as he climbed down from the stool, glancing occasionally at the clock.

Kanashi rolled her eyes at him. "Very original, Ramen-for-brains." she stuck pocky into her mouth, biting it with more force then was necessary.

"Well, it's funny! 'Sides dad said that it worked pretty well on Kakashi-obasan soooo." he finished lamely, as if that was all of the proof he needed.

"Whatever, Noodle Breath." Kanashi muttered, sighing.

"Watch it, eggplant." Hioshi snickered, glancing at the clock again.

"Both of you shut up, please." Nagihiko's cool voice rang through the room, sounding exasperated. "You two argue like an old married couple."

"S-shut up!" Hioshi turned a bright red, while Kanashi continued to roll her eyes.

There was a small sigh from the door, and Hioshi turned in time to see the eraser fly at his face.

"Troublesome..." their sensei muttered, shaking his head. "Naruto Junior indeed, Ino was right.."

"Yes!" Hioshi shot up, face aglow.

"Sit down and shut up, please." the jounin grumbled, sighing again. "I am your new sensei, Nara Shikamaru. And the only new face here is that." He pointed at Nagihiko, looking slightly curious. "Your name, kid?"

"Ha! He called you a kid!" Hioshi giggled, totally manly.

"Better then Dobe-junior.."

"Hey, shut it, nobody asked you teme!"

"Actually there weren't any questions involved in the first place." Kanashi smirked at Hioshi, who was annoyed beyond belief.

"T-teme! Eggplant!"

"Reeaall creative, baka. At least Nagihiko thought of eggplant himself."

"Both of you, shut it, or you'll get complaints from me to your parents." Shikamaru sighed again.

"I'm sorry about them, sir." Nagihiko muttered, rolling his eyes at the pair. "My name is Nagihiko Deva. I am..." He paused there, pondering his age. How long had it been since he was created? He had forgotten the fake age that he had told Hioshi, and so, he created a new one. "I'm 11 years old."

"Hold it!" Hioshi frowned at Nagihiko, obviously confused. "When we met your were 10, and that was like 2 years ago!"

"That was only a month ago, Hioshi and erm...I have a late birthday...?" Nagihiko was sure that only the new sensei had caught the question within his voice.

Hioshi opened his mouth to speak, before he was cut off by Shikmaru.

"No matter, pleasure to meet you. I'd heard you'd been staying with Naruto." Shikamaru nodded slightly, before motioning for them to follow him out.

Nagihiko and Kanashi both stood at the same time, doing so, and Hioshi clumsily ran to catch up to them.

"We have a mission tomorrow, you guys, just to see how you do." Shikamaru's droning, bored voice informed them. "For now, we're heading to the roof to talk."

"The roof? Why the-" Nagihiko began, and glared as he was cut off by Hioshi's excited yelp.

"Just like my dad and Kakashi-obasan!"

Shikamaru's momentary exasperated look and sigh was lost by the sound of the door sliding open. "Here we-" he stopped short, pushing the three genin behind him back.

"I was wondering when you would come up. I figured that you were more like him than that Neji. Although, I was indeed waiting for him as well." cynical laughter rang throughout the cold air, as Nagihiko's visible eye widened then narrowed almost instantly. He stepped forwards, calling out, ignoring Hioshi's gasp and his new sensei's warning.

"You. I thought we told you to leave us alone." Nagihiko's voice was as cold as the mysterious shadow before them.

"You are my child, my creation, I do as I please. Of course, I'll let you play along for a while with our Konoha friends." The man's voice had a dark humor to it, as if he knew something nobody else did. He waved his hand before his hooded face, beginning to vanish as he did so. "Ja-ne. (Later.)"

Just as he began to disappear, the shadows stretched and managed to tear at a piece of the man's cloak hem. Shikamaru swore loudly, before walking to where their adversary vanished and crouched, picking the cloth up.

"...I wish for Nagihiko to remain behind. You two may run along home." Shikamaru's intense gaze studied the others before focusing back upon Nagihiko.

Hioshi pouted and grumbled. "Wha? Why can't I stay, he's my best friend!"

"Go." One burning look was all that it took to send Hioshi on his way, Kanashi behind him.

Hioshi began to kick at stray rocks on the streets, mumbling about how unfair life was, until he yelped as he was yanked into a dark alley.

"DON'T KILL ME!" Hioshi shrieked before a familiar voice hissed in his ear.

"Baka, shut up and listen to me!" Kanashi growled, continuing to pull Hioshi back towards the Academy.

They crept along, hidden in the shadows, Kanashi extremely quiet and stealthy, having started shinobi training with her father at a very young age. Hioshi did the same, attempting to mimic the Uchiha's movements, but ultimately failing, resulting in an exasperated eyeroll in his direction.

"Keep up, baka!" They had made it to the shrubbery of the roof.

"...understand who you're up against." Nagihiko's voice floated in and out of hearing range, as did Shikamaru's.

"...think I do. We faced...battle once before."

"But not like this! ...war, and that's exactly...He wants to...and he failed last time. He can't afford to...again. And there are less...way now."

"...very well."

Hioshi would have gasped as the other two neared their hiding spot if it hadn't been for Kanashi's hand, which quickly attached itself to his mouth.

"Shhh.."

A/N: shitty ending I know sowwy :c


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: omj...hnngg... o-o this hasn't been updated in so long...

Now to Kurai, Shinhiko, and Ame. o-o ...who's thier sensei again? OMJ NEJI (who's dead now) fucking Kishimoto.. T-T

Anyways, sorry I never update, school's a bitch...

Chapter 8

Snores filled the room as an extremely tired girl was passing out on her desk. Kurai had stayed up all night long, practicing what she was going to say to Shinhiko, praying that they would be in the same team. However, now that they were, she just couldn't do it. She grumbled and wearily opened her eyes, angrily glaring at the piece of brown hair that had lodged itself in front of her face.

"Stupid gods.." she grumbled, obviously not in the best of moods haven just woken up. Ama whined in agreement.

"..." Ame seemed distracted, pulling on her headband agitatedly. "...Shinhiko-kun?"

"Hm?" the boy turned, in the middle of drawing on the chalkboard, his face dusted with pale chalk, teeth wide in a grin. "Yo, dun be so down in the dumps, Rainy!"

"I just wanted to know- nevermind." she shook her head, sighing and faceplanting onto the desk.

Just then the door flew open, and Shinhiko barely had time to register a white mask before he heard a scream. "Ame!"

Ame's hazel eyes were wide as she stared at the mysterious figure, who held her arm in a tight grip. She tried twisting away as the other growled.

"N-no!" Ame's voice wavered, and for the first time, Shinhiko saw fear in her eyes. He turned towards Kurai, his mouth open, but she made a shushing gesture.

Kurai ducked below the desks, crawling stealthily to where Ame was located, Ama following behind her. Shinhiko formed three handseals once more, Ame's protests distracting the man, and released a few of his real bugs, the ones that he had begun to modify. Immediately, they latched onto the other, burrowing underneath the other's skin, causing them to howl.

Shinhiko gulped as he turned towards him, offering a signature grin. "Hey there, Phantom of the Opera, mind letting go of that little girl? I kinda promised to protect her."

The man's eyes met his, and Shinhiko raised an eyebrow as he spoke. "...so this is the new generation."

"WOAH, you're a CHICK?!" Shinhiko gaped at her, before smirking. "Well, I feel kinda bad now."

"We don't need your sympathy, child."

"Child?!" Shinhiko kept her talking as Kurai stealthily and carefully drew closer. "Oh, come on, hun, you're like my age!"

"I'll have you know, I'm 14 years old, brat."

"Oh wow, a few years difference, sorry to offend you if you're really my senior, grandma." Shinhiko's nervousness began to ebb away as he talked.

"I-" her yelp cut off her sentence as Kurai struck a chakra point at her ankle. Dark drown eyes glared down at the younger, and another foot was sent Kurai's way. However, being an Inuzuka, she was adept at taijutsu and easily dodged.

Ame's hand swiped at the mask upon her assailant's face, and immediately she froze at who she saw. Blonde hair cascaded down from the bun it was placed in before the attacker winked. "Nice set of friends here, Ame-chan."

"K...Kasai?" Ame whispered.

"Well, I gotta go you guys, nice time playing with you. But Speckles is waiting for me." Kasai's eyes sparkled, as if she had spoken a secret joke. "But before I go..."

Her hand swiped at a pen upon Kurai's desk, the other girl angrily protesting ("Hey, that was my favorite pen!"), and within seconds she tossed it back, looking mangled. "Have fun cleaning this up. Here comes the boom!"

Shinhiko let out a loud laugh as ink splattered everywhere, masking Kasai's exit. Kurai felt a spark of jealousy as the loud boy rolled around in the wet ink, still laughing.

It began to drip off the wall, leaving a short message, stained in black.

'The red moon has set. Time for the Black Sun* to rise."

A/N: ^-^ sorry I never updated...I'm wondering if I got Shinhiko down better, please tell me! OoO

*Kuroi Taiyō. (Japanese for Black Sun)

Here's what's going on with romance, for those who are confused. **SPOILERS:  
**Shinhiko and Kasai are going to have a weird sort of rivalry. They are enemies, but they like to tease eachother. Kurai has a crush on Shinhiko.

REVIEW~


End file.
